Un Plan Presque Parfait
by zairoon
Summary: Apres son kidnapping, Maya passe les deux semaines suivantes à préparer minutieusement un plan diabolique pour caser Phoenix et Benjamin. Bien sûr, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnes appartiennent (malheureusement) à CAPCOM.

 **Déclaration de MWA :** Hello ! Ca fait des années que je n'ai rien posté ici ou écrit une fic, du coup je m'excuse d'avance, je suis rouillée ! La fic est tout ce qu'il y a de plus cheesy, mais c'est la faute de Phoenix et Benjamin !

 **Spoiler :** L'histoire se déroule juste après l'affaire Matt Engarde dans Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney – Justice for All.

* * *

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – 9h15]**

Le temps était propice à un barbecue aujourd'hui. C'est ce que Maya se dit tandis qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre sur un ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se prépara pour la journée. Elle avait décidé de rassembler tout le monde autour d'un déjeuner aujourd'hui. Journée barbecue qu'elle avait minutieusement préparée depuis deux bonnes semaines déjà.

Chantonnant gaiement, elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de sa petite cousine, Pearly. Celle-ci était déjà réveillée, occupée à coiffer une de ses poupées préférées. Depuis l'incident au Village Kurain, Pearl avait rejoint Maya à la ville. Elles habitaient toutes les deux l'ancien appartement de Mia, vivant sur l'héritage laissé par leurs deux mères, Misty Fey et Morgan Fey. _« Il faudra tout de même que je trouve un emploi bientôt. »_ pensa Maya.

Elle assistait Phoenix gratuitement sur ses affaires, et peu de personnes la consultaient pour une séance de channeling. Il lui faudrait rapidement un travail qui paie pour continuer à couvrir le loyer de l'imposant appartement de sa défunte sœur. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Aujourd'hui, elle devait rester concentrée sur son plan pour la journée.

« Bonjour Pearly ! Bien dormi ? » lança Maya d'un ton jovial.

Pearl se retourna vers sa cousine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres mais les yeux larmoyants. Quittant sa poupée, elle se rua vers Maya et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Mystique Maya ! Mystique Mayaaaa ! » couina-t-elle dans les pans du kimono de la jeune fille. « J'ai rêvé que tu étais encore coincée dans la cave à vin du méchant Samurai ! »

« Allons, allons. C'est fini maintenant. Je suis là. » dit-elle, caressant doucement les cheveux de la petite fille.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que cette "aventure" s'était déroulée. Enfin, si on peut appeler un kidnapping une aventure.

Même si elle avait joué la dure, elle n'en avait pas mené bien large. Sans l'aide de l'esprit de sa sœur, Mia, il y aurait eu peu de chances que Phoenix et les autres la retrouvent en vie. Après tout, elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un assassin. De Killer était de loin une personne à fréquenter tous les jours.

Cependant, le tueur sur gage avait cette étrange code moral qui faisait qu'il respectait des règles étranges. Par chance, Phoenix Wright et Benjamin Hunter avaient su en tirer avantage. Elle sourit en repensant à ce que Pearly lui avait raconté. Visiblement, les deux avocats s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout pour assurer sa sécurité. De la part de Phoenix, rien d'anormal. Non, c'était Hunter qui la surprenait.

Celui-ci avait disparu de la circulation depuis plus d'un an, et avait refait son apparition au moment où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le pétrin. _« Il a vraiment eu un bon timing pour revenir… »_ se dit Maya, amusée.

Maya ayant rejoint le village Kurain au même moment où le procureur avait disparu, elle n'apprit le départ de Hunter que lorsque Phoenix se retrouva à affronter Franziska Von Karma au tribunal. A ce moment-là, l'avocat de la défense lui avait dit que Benjamin Hunter était « mort » pour lui. Ayant frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, Maya pensait que Phoenix était sérieux lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Hunter dans la salle d'attente du tribunal.

Sans compter qu'il avait changé. Après l'avoir remercié, Maya l'avait longuement observé. Son apparence physique était toujours la même. Il n'avait même pas quitté ce costume grenat qu'il portait toujours au tribunal. Même sa coupe de cheveux était la même qu'auparavant. Pourtant, Benjamin Hunter avait changé. Maya avait alors senti qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'important concernant le procureur, mais ne savait pas quoi. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle le lui avait directement demandé.

 **[Flashback - Jour du procès contre Engarde – Salle d'attente du tribunal – 19h10]**

« M. Hunter, je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Maya ? » avait répondu le procureur, un peu surpris que la jeune fille s'adresse à lui.

« Vous avez changé. Que s'est-il passé ? » fit Maya, sans détour.

« Ah. Et bien… Je me suis rendu compte que pour trouver la vérité, le travail d'équipe était primordial. Comme aujourd'hui, avec Wright. Si nous n'avions pas travail- »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. » le coupa-t-elle, pressante.

« De quoi parlez-vous, alors ? »

« Vous avez changé. » répéta-t-elle alors. « Vous êtes… plus aimable. Vous n'avez plus cet air hautain d'autrefois. Et vos yeux ont l'air plus vivants qu'avant. Surtout lorsque vous… » elle s'arrêta soudain, réalisant par la même occasion ce qui la troublait. Elle avait enfin compris.

« Surtout lorsque je ? » questionna Hunter, curieux.

Pour toute réponse, Maya lui offrit un grand sourire, se mit à rire légèrement, et le quitta sans plus de cérémonie pour rejoindre Pearly et les autres. Laissant un procureur confus derrière elle, Maya attrapa Phoenix par le bras pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Si elle avait vu juste, l'avocat de la défense rougirait dans la minute qui suivrait.

« Alors Nick, tu es content de revoir M. Hunter ? » chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille du brun.

« M-Maya ! » s'insurgea Phoenix Wright, surprenant le reste de la bande au passage.

 _« Bingo ! »_ pensa-t-elle alors. Les joues de l'avocat de la défense avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée.

« Maya ! Tu es vraiment trop drôle ! Ha ha… » dit-il, se passant une main derrière la tête, signe qu'il était gêné.

« Drôle ? Une blague ? Je veux l'entendre aussi ! » continua TekTiv en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

Sentant le regard dépité de son ami au costume bleu, Maya inventa une histoire drôle pour le sortir de ce moment embarrassant. De toute façon, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. La réaction de Phoenix ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Il était temps pour elle de jouer à l'entremetteuse.

C'est ainsi que l'idée d'un barbecue lui était venu à l'esprit. Apres tout, pour Maya, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un bon moment entre amis et de la bonne bouffe pour coincer deux idiots qui ne changeraient jamais leur relation si personne n'intervenait.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – 9h20]**

« Pearly, j'ai besoin de ton aide aujourd'hui. » lanca Maya à sa cousine.

Cette dernière délaissa le kimono de la brune pour l'interroger du regard.

« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » continua-t-elle dans un sourire. « J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour une mission secrète ! »

« Une mission secrète ? »

« Oui ! On va jouer à Cupidon aujourd'hui ! »

« Jouer à Cupide-On ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Haha. Cu-pi-don ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer. »

Maya se mit à hauteur de la plus petite et commença à lui expliquer son plan diabolique. Elle vit le visage de la petite fille s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses explications.

« Mais, mais…. Mystique Maya ! M. Nick et toi n'êtes pas ensemble alors ? » demanda Pearl, en se mordant le pouce.

« Ah. Ah oui. Tu as toujours pensé ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Pearly acquiesca d'un signe de tête.

« En fait, j'ai toujours vu Nick comme un grand frère, tu sais. Et puis, en tant que Maitresse du Village Kurain, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avoir de copain. » continua-t-elle.

La mine déconfite de la plus petite la fit sourire. Caressant d'une main la joue de sa cousine, Maya rajouta :

« Mais Nick est important pour moi. Je n'aime pas le voir malheureux. Tu veux bien m'aider, dis, Pearly ? »

« Bien sûr, Mystique Maya ! » répondit Pearl dans un sourire. « Allons-y ! »

Les deux cousines quittèrent la chambre de la plus petite pour rejoindre la cuisine. Avant de mettre le plan de Maya à execution, elles devaient s'assurer que tous les plats étaient prêts pour le déjeuner. Déjeuner qui approchait à grand pas.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Bureau des Affaires Criminelles – 9h45]**

« Bon les gars, je passais juste faire coucou, je me sauve ! Après tout c'est mon jour de congé. Ha ha ! » fit Tektiv, jovial.

Aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour. Son premier jour de congé depuis six mois, il avait reçu sa paie – qui pour une fois n'était pas coupée – et il avait été invité pour un barbecue. Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher sa journée !

« Tektiv ! Attendez ! » retentit une voix derrière lui alors qu'il franchissait la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais que vous êtes en congé, mais pourriez-vous déposer ça au bureau du procureur ? Ce sont des preuves qu'il a demandées depuis jeudi. Et personne n'a le cran d'aller affronter sa… bonne humeur habituelle... » fit le chef de police, un peu embarrassé.

« Pas de problème ! » répondit Tektiv, prenant le dossier avant de quitter le commissariat.

Son chef lui aurait demandé de remplir cette mission il y a trois semaines, il aurait certainement répondu par la négative. Franziska Von Karma l'effrayait beaucoup trop. Elle effrayait tout le monde. Mais depuis l'affaire Engarde et De Killer, elle était repartie en Allemagne, laissant le rôle de procureur à Benjamin Hunter. Le meilleur et le plus juste procureur que Tektiv ait rencontré dans sa longue carrière d'inspecteur.

Il était heureux de revoir cet homme respectable après plus d'un an d'absence. C'est en sifflant joyeusement qu'il démarra sa vielle voiture et se rendit au bureau du procureur. De toute façon, il aurait vu Hunter plus tard dans la journée.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Bureau du Procureur – 10h10]**

« MAIS OÙ SONT CES FICHUES PREUVES ! »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Benjamin Hunter se tenait debout au beau milieu de son bureau, grinçant des dents sous la frustration. Voilà bientôt deux jours qu'il avait demandé à ces incapables d'officiers de police de lui apporter des preuves capitales pour sa dernière affaire, et lesdites preuves n'étaient toujours pas en sa possession ! Sa première audience devait se dérouler le lundi suivant, et il n'avait assimilé que la moitié de l'affaire.

Maintenant, toute personne raisonnable aurait eu la bonne idée de se rendre au bureau des affaires criminelles pour récupérer les preuves. Mais Benjamin Hunter était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à aller supplier une bande de macaques en uniforme pour un dossier qui aurait dû lui être rendu depuis longtemps. _« Je vais tous les virer… Un part un, en commençant par cet incompétent de chef de police ! … Pour une fois que je voulais passer un week-end loin du bureau ! »_ pensa-t-il, agacé.

Poussant un profond soupir, il se dirigea vers sa table d'échiquier pour y prendre un chevalier bleu. Faisant rouler le cavalier entre ses doigts, il récupéra de son autre main une petite carte qu'il avait mise dans la poche de sa veste. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina le pion entre ses doigts et la carte d'invitation que lui avait envoyé Maya. On pouvait y lire :

 _ **« Samedi 14 Mai, 12h30, barbecue chez les Feys ! Seule votre présence est requise ! Et une nouvelle tenue ! »**_

Grognant légèrement, il posa l'invitation sur son bureau et y posa le chevalier dessus. Croisant les bras, il fixa pendant encore de longues secondes les deux objets. Il était frustré. Frustré, car il s'était mis à penser à un certain avocat de la défense alors qu'il se l'était interdit.

Depuis qu'il avait revu ledit avocat, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne pense à lui. Bien évidemment cela l'exaspérait. Penser à Phoenix Wright à longueur de journée était… _« ridicule »_.

Cet homme était une vraie plaie. Le genre de personne qui faisait des choses complètement stupides mais tellement sincères que l'on ne pouvait le détester. Pourtant Benjamin avait essayé. Lorsqu'il se prenait encore pour un « Von Karma », il avait fait tout son possible pour haïr ce bel abruti à tête de porc-épic. Après tout, comment un bleu tel que lui pouvait si facilement le battre ? C'était tout bonnement inacceptable.

Pourtant, lorsque Phoenix se proposa de le défendre alors qu'il se trouvait sur le banc des accusés, il n'avait pu refuser. Il s'était senti misérable. Il s'était détesté. Et il s'était surpris à être touché par la raison ridicule pour laquelle le brun était devenu avocat de la défense.

 _ **« Moi, avocat de la défense. Tu étais obligé de m'affronter tôt ou tard. »**_ avait-il dit, son perpétuel sourire niais aux lèvres.

C'est à partir de cet instant que les défenses de Benjamin avaient une à une commencées à s'effondrer. Partagé entre sa haine pour lui-même et ses nouveaux sentiments qu'il qualifiait alors « d'inutiles », il n'osait plus affronter son ancien ami d'enfance.

Comme un lâche, il s'était enfui. Pendant plus d'un an, il avait disparu. Il avait quitté le pays. Benjamin avait alors pris le temps de faire face à tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Il avait trouvé la raison pour laquelle il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait trouvé la réponse à cette question qui le travaillait tant : _« Pourquoi était-il avocat ? »_. Et surtout, il avait appris à accepter ces nouveaux sentiments qu'il avait développé pour l'avocat au costume bleu. Il se l'était finalement avoué, il était amoureux de Phoenix Wright.

Poussant un autre soupir, il fit le tour de sa table de bureau pour rejoindre son fauteuil en cuir. La tête penchée en arrière, il ferma les yeux, un nouveau soupir passant ses lèvres. Oui. Il était amoureux de Phoenix Wright. Et ce dernier n'en avait aucune idée. Pis encore, l'autre était amoureux de son assistante. Il l'avait vu le jour où ils avaient condamné Engarde. L'imbécile en costume bleu avait soudainement rougi lorsque Maya lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Et puis, Phoenix Wright avait toujours ce sourire affectueux dès qu'il s'adressait à la jeune fille ou parlait d'elle. _« Tu es un cas désespéré, mon pauvre Benjamin… »_ pensa-t-il, amer.

Ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un regard dépité à la petite carte et au cavalier bleu toujours posés sur son bureau. Il n'avait plus envie d'aller chez Maya. Il récupéra les deux objets et s'apprêta à les jeter à la poubelle lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Bonjour M. Hunter ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _« Tektiv… Il ne manquait plus que lui pour gâcher ma journée. »_ pensa-t-il alors, se relevant néanmoins pour accueillir l'inspecteur.

« Que faites-vous ici, Tektiv ? Je vous croyais en congé aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, vous vous en rappelez. He he. Je suis passé au bureau et le chef m'a demandé de vous donner ça. » dit-il, montrant le dossier au procureur.

« Ah enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Hunter, d'un coup plus soulagé.

Il avait finalement récupéré les preuves pour son affaire. Maintenant il pourrait préparer sa plaidoirie à la perfection. Sans porter plus d'attention à l'inspecteur, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour étudier le dossier.

L'inspecteur Tektiv était habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part du procureur. Aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-il pas. Au contraire, il offrit un grand sourire au dos de l'avocat, avant de se diriger vers la table d'échiquier. Puisqu'il était la, autant passer un coup de poussière. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'une pièce manquait au jeu. La cherchant du regard, il retrouva le cavalier bleu sur le bord du bureau du procureur, juste à côté d'une carte qui lui était familière.

« Ah. Vous aussi, vous irez chez mamzelle Maya plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Un barbecue ça ne se manque pas, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il dans un sourire niais.

Coupant court aux pensées du procureur, Tektiv vint récupérer la petite pièce de jeu sur la table du jeune homme. Continuant la conversation, il rajouta :

« Ça va être un bon moment. Tout le monde qui se retrouve autour d'un repas. Un peu comme une grande famille. Ça va vous faire du bien, M. Hunter. He he. »

Benjamin l'écouta silencieusement, en profitant pour l'observer. Dick Tektiv était un vrai imbécile dans son travail mais cherchait toujours à bien faire. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'inspecteur s'était déclaré « bras droit de M. Hunter » alors que celui-ci ne faisait que l'insulter la plupart du temps. Cependant, au fil des années, Benjamin avait appris à apprécier le personnage, et lui faisait même confiance. Et aujourd'hui, il venait de résoudre son problème le plus pressant en lui apportant des informations vitales.

« Merci, Tektiv. » lança-t-il dans un murmure.

« Hein ? Oh mais de rien M. Hunter. »

Benjamin se permit un sourire, réalisant que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il le remerciait. Fermant son dossier, il se dirigea vers son canapé pour récupérer son cartable et ses clés.

« Allez venez, nous pouvons faire la route ensemble. » dit-il à l'inspecteur tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Ce grand imbécile avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il irait chez Maya aujourd'hui. Même s'il sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de voir la jeune fille et son ami d'enfance ensemble.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – 11h05]**

« Pfiou ! Tout est prêt ! »

Lançant un grand sourire à sa petite cousine, Maya sortit le dernier plat du four. Elles avaient préparé un délicieux crumble aux pommes et un superbe gâteau à l'orange. Les desserts préférés de Phoenix Wright et Benjamin Hunter. Du moins, selon les dires d'Eva.

En effet, durant les six derniers jours, Eva Cozésouci avait discrètement enquêté sur les deux hommes à la demande de Maya. Cette dernière avait dévoilé son plan à la jeune Marseillaise, qui fut plus que ravie de l'aider. Elle adorait les ragots, et plus encore ceux qui touchaient aux affaires de cœur. C'est ainsi que la rousse avait dégoté des informations précieuses sur les goûts et habitudes des deux avocats.

Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de constater que Phoenix et Benjamin semblaient partager beaucoup de points communs. Par exemple, ils aimaient tous les deux les chiens. Bien que Phoenix n'en possède aucun, il avait pour habitude de se rendre tous les mercredis au centre animalier pour s'occuper de chiots abandonnés. De son coté, Benjamin avait un chien de compagnie qui s'appelait Café. Quand Eva lui avait montré une photo du petit animal dans les bras de l'avocat, Maya n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Les deux avocats avaient également les mêmes goûts en matière de livres. S'ils ne lisaient pas des écrits sur leur métier, ils se plongeaient systématiquement dans des romans policiers.

A la fin de son enquête, Eva avait remis à la jeune medium une longue liste d'informations sur Benjamin et Phoenix. Liste qui servait Maya aujourd'hui puisqu'elle avait décidé de l'utiliser pour les caser ensemble.

« J'espère qu'elle ne s'est vraiment pas trompée ! » fit-elle à Pearl dans un sourire.

« Il reste encore à préparer les hamburgers ! » rappela Pearl.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, commence à mettre de la sauce sur les pains pendant que je nettoie la salade. On laissera les garçons devant les fourneaux ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder !»

Plus qu'une petite heure et demie avant que ses invités n'arrivent. Maya était impatiente de mettre son plan à exécution.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Cabinet d'avocats Wright & Co – 11h20]**

Comme à son habitude, Phoenix Wright avait passé la matinée de son samedi à son cabinet d'avocats. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était obsédé par son travail. Maya lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque un jour, insinuant que s'il continuait ainsi, il finirait marié à son boulot plutôt qu'à une belle femme en robe rouge. _« Pourquoi en robe rouge ? »_ avait-il demandé. Il s'était alors reçu un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de la jeune médium, le traitant d'idiot fini.

De toute façon, les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Les hommes non plus d'ailleurs. Non. Il n'y avait qu'une personne occupant ses pensées, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il ne l'avait bien évidemment jamais avoué à personne. Encore qu'il soupçonnait Paul de connaître la vérité. Après tout, Paul était dans les parages à l'époque. Et ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. « Le trio infernal, les trois samouraïs Signaux ! » qu'ils disaient. « Phoenix, Paul, et… _Benjamin_ ».

Phoenix avait mis du temps à retrouver sa trace, mais il y était finalement parvenu. Il y a deux ans, il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance du moins, l'homme cynique et froid qu'il était devenu. Le Benjamin Hunter qu'il avait découvert au tribunal n'avait plus rien de l'enfant juste et protecteur qu'il avait connu à l'école. Il était devenu une personne détestable.

Et pourtant, Phoenix n'avait jamais réussi à le haïr complètement. Au contraire, persuadé que le Benjamin qu'il connaissait se cachait quelque part sous cette montagne d'insultes et de phrases cinglantes, il avait persisté à se confronter à lui au tribunal. Et il avait eu raison. Hunter avait peu à peu laissé place à Benjamin, cette personne qui se souciait avant tout des autres et de la vérité. Phoenix s'était alors félicité, se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être avoir enfin la chance d'avouer ses sentiments à son ami.

Sauf que celui-ci avait disparu. Sans un mot, il était parti. Il l'avait une fois de plus abandonné. Et cette fois, Phoenix en avait encore plus souffert. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de reprendre confiance en Benjamin, le procureur avait choisi de prendre la poudre d'escampette et de le laisser tout seul. Phoenix avait essayé pendant plusieurs mois de retrouver sa trace, mais n'avait jamais réussi. Finalement, blessé et las, il avait laissé tomber les recherches _. « Qu'il aille au diable… »_ avait-il alors pensé, meurtri. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la page, l'autre imbécile avait refait surface, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait un air tellement désinvolte. Phoenix l'aurait tué ce jour-là. Mais il avait eu besoin de son aide pour sauver Maya d'un dangereux meurtrier.

Depuis, il n'avait pas revu Hunter. Il avait pris des affaires simples sur lesquelles il était sûr de ne pas rencontrer le procureur. Comme une jeune fille blessée dans son amour propre, il évitait l'avocat de l'accusation. Il avait trop peur de voir ses sentiments le trahir à trop fréquenter l'autre homme. De toute façon, il ignorait pour combien de temps Benjamin comptait rester dans les parages. Et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas faire face à un nouveau départ.

Cependant, depuis qu'il avait reçu l'invitation de Maya, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son ami d'enfance. Maya n'avait pas arrêté de chantonner à ses oreilles que Benjamin avait répondu par la positive à son déjeuner et que donc il le verrait. Visiblement, la jeune fille avait deviné ses sentiments pour l'autre avocat depuis l'affaire Engarde.

Poussant un soupir, frustré, Phoenix lança un regard à sa montre avant de sauter de sa chaise. Il était onze heures passé, il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Et il devait encore se rendre à son appartement pour se changer.

 _ **« Pas question que tu viennes en costume ou autre tenue de travail ! »**_ avait grondé Maya.

Cherchant ses clés, il courut rapidement vers la sortie du cabinet, refermant derrière lui avant de se lancer dans un long sprint jusqu'à son appartement.

 _« J'aurais besoin d'une douche aussi… »_ pensa-t-il alors, ennuyé par sa propre bêtise.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – 11h55]**

 _Ding, dong. Ding dong._

« Pearly, tu peux ouvrir s'il-te-plait ! » hurla Maya.

Se ruant vers la porte d'entrée, la petite fille ouvrit aux premiers invités, qui n'étaient autres qu'Eva et Flavie Eichouette.

« Bonjour Eva. Bonjour Mlle Eichouette » dit-elle aux arrivantes.

« Bonjour Pearly ! » répondit Eva de son accent marseillais.

« Bonjour ma mignonne ! Tu es de loin la plus petite fille que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Et crois- moi, j'en ai vu des petites filles. Mais bon tu es aussi de loin la plus mignonne des petites filles. De toute celles que j'ai vu par le passé, je crois que tu es la seule qui ait un teint aussi joli. Non vraiment. Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des petites filles par le passé. Et puis… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, Flavie. Entrez maintenant. » la coupa Eva en la poussant à l'intérieur.

Eva se pencha vers Pearl et lui murmura : « Peuchère. Si on ne l'arrête pas, on sera encore au pas de la porte quand les autres arriveront, hein ! »

Pearl cacha son rire derrière ses mains. Ces deux femmes étaient vraiment trop comiques pour elle. Les dirigeant vers le jardin, elle leur précisa que Maya était sous la douche et les rejoindrait dans un moment.

« T'inquiètes pas, va. Dis-lui de prendre son temps ! » lança Eva.

« D'accord. Je vais lui dire ! »

Pearly quitta les deux femmes pour se rendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Montant les escaliers menant au premier étage, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour informer Maya de leur arrivée.

« Mystique Maya ! Eva et Mlle Eichouette sont là ! »

« D'accord, je fais vite, Pearly ! »

« Eva a dit de prendre ton temps ! » répondit la plus petite.

« Non, non. Il faut que tu te douches aussi ! »

Une minute plus tard, Pearly vit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir sur une Mystique Maya aux cheveux trempés. Cette dernière lui offrit un grand sourire, l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'intérieur.

« Allez, à ton tour, Pearly ! »

Maya s'occupa de régler la température de la douche pendant que Pearly se déshabillait. Bien qu'elle laissait sa petite cousine se doucher toute seule, Maya avait pris l'habitude de rester dans la salle de bains, au cas où Pearly aurait besoin d'aide. Elle profita donc que la petite se lavait pour sécher ses longs cheveux en répétant une fois de plus son plan dans sa tête. Si tout se passait bien, Phoenix et Benjamin seraient officiellement ensemble à la fin de cette journée.

« Mystique Maya, j'ai terminé. »

Enroulant la petite fille dans une grande serviette, elle la porta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle avait déposé sur le lit des vêtements moins traditionnels que leurs habituels kimonos.

« Change toi et on se rejoint dans le jardin. » dit-elle à Pearly, se dirigeant vers sa propre chambre.

Maya avait insisté pour que tout le monde porte quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui. Enfin tout le monde. A part Pearly et elle, Maya n'en avait fait la requête qu'auprès de Phoenix et Benjamin. Cela faisait également parti de son plan.

« J'ai hâte de les voir. » dit-elle à son reflet, excitée.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement de Benjamin Hunter - 11h55]**

Tektiv poussa un autre soupir. Mi- ennuyé, mi- amusé, l'inspecteur avait passé la dernière heure assis dans le canapé du procureur. Benjamin Hunter l'avait invité pour la première fois chez lui, et pourtant, l'avait complètement laissé en plan.

Hésitant à toucher aux affaires de luxe de l'avocat, Tektiv s'était posé sur le canapé, observant minutieusement le salon du jeune homme. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un léger poids sur ses jambes, et sourit en découvrant la petite boule de poil qui le fixait du regard.

« Un chiot ? He he. M. Hunter a un chiot. C'est mignon. » dit-il en caressant Café.

Continuant à cajoler le petit chien aux yeux verts, Tektiv aperçu le procureur courir d'une chambre à l'autre, l'air mécontent.

« Visiblement, M. Hunter panique. » dit-il à Café, qui aboya en retour.

A dix minutes de l'appartement de Maya, Benjamin s'était rendu compte qu'il était toujours vêtu de son éternel costume grenat. Or, Maya avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait se trouver une autre tenue pour sa journée barbecue. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas subir les reproches de la jeune fille s'il ne s'exécutait pas. Elle pouvait être aussi effrayante que Franziska quand elle était fâchée. Il était donc reparti vers son appartement pour se changer. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi mettre.

 _« Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-elle autant insisté ! »_ pensa-t-il, agacé.

Benjamin n'avait jamais suivi la mode. Ou plutôt, il s'en fichait. Il avait des goûts beaucoup plus luxueux que le commun des mortels pour se fier à une tendance qui changeait à chaque saison. Et puis, il passait son temps soit au bureau du procureur, soit au tribunal. Endroits où il devait toujours être en costume-cravate. Aucune raison d'avoir une large garde-robe pour une vie aussi ennuyeuse.

Exaspéré, Benjamin ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Peut-être devrait-il choisir une tenue de sport ? Après tout il serait à l'extérieur, non ? Jetant un regard dépité à sa combinaison de sport, le visage de Phoenix lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Non. Pas question d'avoir l'air d'un clochard devant lui. Phoenix se moquerait ouvertement de lui.

« Trouve toi quelque chose à mettre, nom de dieu ! » rouspéta-t-il, de plus en plus ennuyé.

« Tout va bien, M. Hunter ? » entendit-il à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

 _Tektiv..._ Peut-être que Tektiv pourrait l'aider. Certes, l'inspecteur n'avait pas le meilleur goût en matière de vêtements, mais il aurait au moins un autre avis que le sien. _« C'est déjà ça de gagné… »_

Ravalant sa fierté, il quitta son dressing pour rejoindre Tektiv dans le salon.

« Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Café. » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« He he. Oui, la petite bête s'est jetée sur moi. »

« Je vois… »

Récupérant le chiot des mains de l'inspecteur, Benjamin rajouta :

« Tektiv. Aidez-moi à trouver une tenue. »

« Une tenue ? » demanda l'autre, surpris.

« Ne restez pas planté là ! Venez. » fit simplement Benjamin, se dirigeant à nouveau vers son dressing.

« A vos ordres, Chef ! » lança Tektiv en le suivant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement du plus jeune d'un pas pressé. Ils allaient être en retard.

 _« Au moins je n'aurais pas l'air d'un clown… »_ pensa Benjamin, un fin sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai - Appartement des Feys – 12h45]**

Maya s'impatientait. Apres l'arrivée d'Eva et Flavie, ce fut au tour de Gustavo Lonté. Celui-ci avait ramené une dizaine de pains à l'ail et un pack de bières pour le barbecue. Visiblement, il était heureux d'avoir été invité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maggy les avait rejoints, un énorme sac de provisions sur le dos. Elle s'était sentie obligée d'apporter quelque chose et avait choisi de faire le plein de boissons et snacks en tout genre. Elle avait d'ailleurs ramené dix canettes de ses saucisses cocktail préférées.

« Vous verrez, Maya, elles sont dé-li-cieuses ! » chantonnait-elle.

En bonne hôtesse, Maya leur avait tenu compagnie dans le jardin. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour cette journée n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

 _« Mais que font-ils ? »_ pensa-t-elle, nerveuse. _« Si l'un d'eux ne vient pas, tout tombera à l'eau. »_

Lançant un regard inquiet à Pearly, elle constata que cette dernière était dans le même état qu'elle. Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux lorsqu'elles entendirent la sonnette retentir.

Courant presque jusqu'à l'entrée, Maya et Pearl délaissèrent leurs invités pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour ! … Inspecteur Tektiv. »

« Bonjour mamzelle Maya. Bonjour Pearly. » dit-il, gêné. Il avait senti une pointe de déception dans leurs voix en le voyant.

« Bonjour Maya. Et Pearl. » fit une voix derrière lui.

Se poussant sur le côté, Tektiv laissa alors le passage à l'autre personne. Benjamin Hunter se tenait sur le pas de la porte, embarrassé mais offrant un léger sourire aux deux filles devant lui.

« M. Hunter ! » hurlèrent-elles en se jetant dans ses bras. « Vous êtes venus ! »

« Euh… Vous m'avez invité, Maya. » dit-il, confus.

« Ha ha. Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que vous êtes en retard, alors… »

« Désolé. » la coupa-t-il. « J'avais une affaire urgente à régler. »

Tektiv étouffa un rire devant la réplique de l'avocat. Une affaire à régler ? Le procureur avait passé un temps fou à explorer sa garde-robe avant de venir ici, oui. Voyant la lueur noire dans les yeux du plus jeune, l'inspecteur préféra se taire.

« Pas de soucis. Vous êtes là, c'est le plus important. » répondit Maya dans un grand sourire.

« Oui, c'est le plus important, M. Hunter ! » renchérit Pearl, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Gêné par cet élan d'affection, Benjamin toussota légèrement avant de pousser Tektiv à l'intérieur. Il trouvait le comportement des deux jeunes filles vraiment bizarres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa présence était aussi « importante » pour elles. Secrètement, il était touché de l'attention que Maya et Pearl lui portaient.

« Entrez, entrez. Les autres sont dans le jardin, si vous voulez les rejoindre. » fit Maya en hôtesse de maison.

« Tout le monde est déjà là ? » demanda Tektiv.

« Presque. Il ne manque que M. Nick. » répondit Pearly, accompagnant Tektiv dans le jardin.

 _« Il n'est donc pas encore arrivé. »_ pensa Benjamin, soudain plus nerveux que jamais. _« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? »_

« Tout va bien, M. Hunter ? »

Inconsciemment, il avait suivi Maya dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était occupée à remplir des assiettes en carton de chips, crackers et autres snacks que Maggy avait apportés. Elle avait quitté son kimono mauve pour une longue robe d'été à bretelles et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle était mignonne, habillée de cette façon.

« Oui. Merci. » débuta-t-il. « Vous êtes ravissante, aujourd'hui, Maya. »

Elle en laissa tomber un plat sur le sol. Hunter, LE Benjamin Hunter venait de lui dire qu'elle était jolie ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Dans un rire mi- gêné, mi- ravi, elle ramassa l'assiette et son contenant, et le remercia avant de lui rendre son compliment.

« Vous êtes très beau aussi, aujourd'hui, M. Hunter. » dit-elle, voyant le procureur fixer un point au loin. Amusée, elle rajouta : « Je suis sûre que Nick pensera la même chose. »

« Hum… Je… Je vais rejoindre les autres. »

Elle rit intérieurement en voyant les joues de l'homme se colorer. Visiblement elle avait vu juste. _« Tout se passe comme prévu… »_ pensa-t-elle en regardant l'avocat s'éloigner.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Station de métro – 12h50]**

Il courait. Une fois de plus, il courait comme un idiot.

Et dire qu'il s'était précipité chez lui pour se doucher, il avait pris plus d'une heure et demie à choisir des vêtements décents pour se rendre chez Maya. Celle-ci lui avait tellement cassé les pieds pour qu'il quitte son fameux costume bleu marine. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait terriblement s'il arrivait dans cet accoutrement.

Maya se comportait vraiment comme un tyran parfois. Et lui était un bel idiot pour céder aussi facilement. Il n'y pouvait rien, il adorait la jeune fille. Elle était sa meilleure amie et Phoenix la considérait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

 _« Et puis… Il sera là, lui aussi. »_ avait-il pensé en dévalisant son armoire.

Même s'il se comportait comme une vraie adolescente, Phoenix voulait être sur son trente et un aujourd'hui. C'était l'occasion de montrer à Benjamin une autre image de lui.

 _« Je me demande s'il sera dans son habituel costume grenat… »_

Se rappelant de la couleur préférée du procureur, Phoenix finit par trouver la tenue qui lui plaisait. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, Benjamin lui ferait sûrement une remarque en le voyant.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres de la résidence. Reprenant son souffle, il essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, rejoignant l'appartement de la jeune médium.

Calme et assuré, il sonna quatre fois. Maya saurait ainsi qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Bonjour Maya ! » lança-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour… Wright. »

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Jardin]**

Maya avait entendu la sonnerie. Par habitude, Phoenix avait sonné quatre fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé. De toute façon, il était le seul encore en retard.

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le jardin, un plateau rempli d'assiettes dans une main et un pack de bières dans l'autre. Il était temps de passer à la seconde étape de son plan.

Déposant les boissons sur la table de jardin, elle lança un clin d'œil à Pearl, qui le lui retourna. Comprenant le signal, elle se dirigea vers l'avocat de l'accusation, agrippant la manche de sa chemise de sa petite main pour capter son attention.

« M. Hunter ? »

« Oui, Pearl ? »

« Mystique Maya est occupée avec les plats et les autres invités. » débuta-t-elle. « Pourriez-vous m'accompagner pour ouvrir la porte ? »

Pearly avait pris sa plus jolie voix d'enfant. Il fallait que le procureur cède à sa requête sans quoi le plan de Mystique Maya tomberait à l'eau. Le regardant avec son air le plus angélique, elle attendait la réponse du jeune homme.

« Euh… B-bien sûr… Allons-y. »

« Merci, M. Hunter ! » dit-elle, en lui prenant la main.

Benjamin était on ne peut plus surpris. Certes, Maya semblait occupée, mais la petite aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre de l'accompagner. Il ne pensait pas que Pearl l'appréciait autant.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte qu'il comprit enfin. La petite s'était joué de lui. _« Quel idiot… »_ pensa-t-il, réalisant la situation. Il ne manquait plus qu'un invité. Phoenix Wright.

Jetant un regard mi- furieux mi- amusé à la petite fille, il prit une note mentale que cette dernière était vraiment maligne et qu'il devrait se méfier d'elle à l'avenir.

« Vous n'ouvrez pas, M. Hunter ? »

« Si. Si. Bien sûr… »

Prenant une longue inspiration, il ouvrit lentement la porte, prêt à affronter le nouvel arrivant.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Entrée]**

 _ **« Bonjour Maya ! »**_

 _ **« Bonjour… Wright. »**_

Pearly observa silencieusement les deux hommes, se mordillant nerveusement le pouce. Ils ne faisaient que se dévisager depuis qu'ils s'étaient salués. Le silence était pesant.

Phoenix était plus que surpris de tomber sur le procureur dès son arrivée. Il était persuadé que Maya serait celle qui lui ouvrirait la porte. Instinctivement, il recula d'un pas en entendant la voix grave qui l'avait salué. Choqué de voir Benjamin le recevoir, il fut encore plus ahuri en s'apercevant que l'avocat de l'accusation n'était pas dans son habituel costume grenat.

Pendant de longues secondes, il déshabilla du regard son ami d'enfance. Ses éternels cheveux gris foncés étaient légèrement en désordre, lui donnant l'air plus jeune. Il avait quitté son costume deux pièces pour une chemise blanche à longues manches et un pantalon imitation jeans couleur kaki. Apparemment, il n'avait pas jugé bon de fermer les premiers boutons de sa chemise, et inconsciemment Phoenix fixa, comme hypnotisé, la peau nacrée qu'il entrapercevait. Le Benjamin Hunter qu'il avait devant lui était tout simplement à croquer. Il se serait écouté, il l'aurait embrassé sans plus de cérémonie. Toutefois, il déglutit péniblement, se décidant à parler.

« B-B-Bonjour… Hunter. » marmonna-t-il, toujours surpris. « Que… Hum… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sans quoi, il serait rapidement grillé par Benjamin.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Il savait que Phoenix se trouverait derrière la porte une fois qu'il l'aurait ouverte. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec un Phoenix Wright… _Sexy…_ fut le seul terme qui lui vint à l'esprit. L'avocat de la défense avait certes l'air surpris, mais Benjamin s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre imbécile en dehors du tribunal ou autres lieux de travail, et ne l'avait donc jamais vu en dehors de son horripilant costume bleu marine. Phoenix était aujourd'hui habillé différemment. Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, les cheveux hérissés style porc-épic étaient toujours là, mais le jeune avocat était dans un simple t-shirt bordeaux à manches courtes, plutôt moulant sur son torse et ses bras, et une paire de jeans bleue foncée. Certains auraient pensé que Phoenix aurait l'air drôle dans cet accoutrement, mais Benjamin pensa qu'il lui allait à la perfection. Visiblement, l'autre homme pratiquait une activité physique régulière et s'adonnait même à la musculation. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusqu'à présent.

Reprenant ses esprits, il se concentra sur la question de son ami et répondit :

« Il y a quelques minutes... Maya est occupée, du coup, Pearl m'a demandé de t'ouvrir. »

Il lança un regard en coin à la petite fille. Celle-ci contemplait ses pieds en mordillant toujours son pouce.

« Ah ? Oh. Bonjour Pearls ! » fit Phoenix, apercevant la petite fille.

Pearl releva la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour M. Nick ! Bonjour ! » chantonna-t-elle, ses mains se balançant sur les côtés tandis qu'elle sautillait sur place.

« Ha ha. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Pearly ! » dit-il à la gamine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Benjamin observa la scène, muet. Il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en entendant le rire de Phoenix. Ce dernier était toujours si joyeux lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la petite fille ou de Maya. Lorsqu'il se trouvait devant Benjamin, Phoenix était soit en colère, soit frustré, soit fatigué. Il n'avait jamais vu l'avocat de la défense vraiment heureux de le voir.

Sentant qu'il était de trop, Benjamin referma doucement la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les autres invités dans le jardin quand il entendit quelque chose qui le surprit :

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait de la matinée, Pearls ? »

« J'ai joué à la poupée. Et puis, Mystique Maya m'a demandé de l'aide pour son plan, et-et…hum… oh non… »

Pearl venait de faire une gaffe, elle le savait. Se tenant les joues entre les mains, elle commença à rougir, avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le jardin. Elle devait vite prévenir Mystique Maya de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Son plan ? » répéta Phoenix, confus. « Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers l'autre avocat.

Benjamin était tout aussi confus que lui. Croisant les bras comme à son habitude lorsqu'il essayait de résoudre une énigme cruciale pour une affaire au tribunal, il se mit à réfléchir. Maya aurait élaboré un plan pour une raison particulière. Raison qu'il ignorait pour l'instant. Elle avait cependant demandé de l'aide à Pearl pour l'exécuter. Cette dernière venait tout juste de leur vendre la mèche, et apparemment, c'était une bêtise. _« Donc… Pearl ne voulait pas que Phoenix ou moi sachions à propos de ce plan. »_ conclut-il rapidement. _« Mais pourquoi ? »_

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas son ami d'enfance répéter sa question, et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Que ? »

« Tu étais sur une autre planète. Ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh. Euh… Oui, ça va. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

« Ha ha. Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je suis sûr que c'était un truc tout bête. » dit Phoenix dans un sourire.

« Oui. Surement… »

Benjamin n'était pas convaincu. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments en mains pour assimiler entièrement la situation. Il était pourtant certain d'une chose : Maya et Pearl ne voulaient pas que Phoenix et lui aient connaissance de leur plan. Cela devait donc les concerner directement. _« Hmm… Un plan concernant Phoenix et moi ? ... Non. Je n'y comprends rien. »_

Bien sûr, si le procureur n'était pas si persuadé que Phoenix entretenait une relation avec Maya, il aurait facilement compris. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas.

« Joli chemise, en passant. »

Benjamin suivit du regard son ami qui se dirigeait vers le jardin. _« Ai-je bien entendu… ? »_ pensa-t-il. Phoenix Wright venait de le complimenter sur sa tenue. Et bizarrement, il lui semblait que les joues de l'avocat de la défense étaient un peu roses.

« M-Merci… » répondit-il en suivant Phoenix.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail qu'il lui avait échappé plus tôt.

« Joli T-shirt. »

Phoenix se retourna et lui décocha un grand sourire.

« C'est ta couleur préférée, non ? »

Voyant l'air surpris du procureur, il se mit à rire légèrement et se passa la main derrière la tête, gêné mais heureux d'avoir vu juste. Il se dirigea alors vers les autres invités, son cœur jouant au tam-tam dans sa poitrine. _« Bon sang, calme toi maintenant… Tu l'as fait exprès, après tout ! »_ se dit-il à lui-même, ravi de son petit effet sur Benjamin.

Ce dernier resta sur le pas de la porte menant au jardin, tout simplement sans voix. L'avocat de la défense l'avait surpris deux fois en moins d'une minute. Et cet ahuri réagissait comme si ce qu'il disait était on ne peut plus normal. A ce rythme-là, Benjamin aurait une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée. Il était cependant heureux de la situation. _« Bon, ne va pas espérer la lune non plus. »_ se réprimanda-t-il. _« Phoenix et toi avaient beau être proches maintenant, il est avec Maya. »_

D'ailleurs, le procureur en eu une fois de plus la preuve lorsqu'il rejoint les autres dans le jardin. Maya était collé au bras de Phoenix, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, pendant qu'ils parlaient tous les deux à TekTiv et Lonté, qui s'occupaient du barbecue.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Jardin]**

« Et puis, le jour où Phoenix a trouvé bon de nettoyer les toilettes du cabinet Wright & Co pendant plus de trois heures ! Il avait trop peur de regarder un film d'horreur avec Pearly et moi ! »

« M-Maya ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était toi, pas moi ! »

« Mais non, c'était toi qui tremblait comme une feuille ! Une vraie demoiselle en détresse ! »

« Dit celle qui se met toujours en danger ! »

Tous les invités s'esclaffaient devant la fausse dispute de ces deux-là. Benjamin devait se l'admettre, ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il se rapprocha du groupe, écoutant silencieusement les blagues et autres histoires de Maya et Phoenix. La jeune fille croisa brièvement le regard du procureur tandis que Phoenix s'évertuait à se moquer d'elle. Elle lui offrit un énorme sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. _« Etape 3, c'est parti ! »_

« Quand je pense que tu as pleuré pendant une semaine parce qu'un feuilleton aussi ridicule que le Samouraï d'Acier était terminé ! » continuait Phoenix, amusé par leurs histoires.

« N'insultes pas le Samouraï d'Acier, Nick ! » gronda-t-elle, mécontente. Elle profita que l'attention soit sur elle pour continuer. « Et tu peux parler ! Ton concierge m'a dit que tu t'es enfermé pendant des jours quand M. Hunter avait disparu ! »

« M-Mayaaa ! » hurla Phoenix, complètement embarrassé.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Rougissant à vue d'œil, il sentit le regard de Benjamin sur lui. _« Oh non… »_ se dit-il alors, gêné comme jamais. Il lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, qui ne fit que lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Maya avait réussi son coup. Pas très subtil, certes, mais au moins les choses pourraient avancer.

Les autres continuèrent à rire de la situation, pensant que la jeune fille et l'avocat continuaient à se moquer l'un de l'autre par plaisir. Seuls Phoenix et Benjamin restèrent muets, l'un voulant se terrer au fond d'un puits, l'autre cloué sur place par le choc. Maya venait-elle d'insinuer que Phoenix Wright avait été… _« déprimé à cause de moi ? »_

Benjamin n'en revenait pas. Mais vu le rouge sur les joues de son ami d'enfance, Maya venait de dire la vérité. C'est en voyant le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qu'il comprit enfin. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle, tous les éléments bizarres de la journée venaient de s'imbriquer pour créer une image complète devant lui. Il avait fait fausse route tout du long.

« Maya, vous auriez cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup, surprenant le reste du groupe.

« M'enfin M. Hunter, z'êtes pas bien avec nous tous ? Vous voulez Maya pour vous tout seul, avouez, hein ! » lança Eva en plaisantant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, la taisant sur place. De peur, Eva se cacha derrière Phoenix, qui le regardait, étonné. Pourquoi Benjamin voulait-il parler à Maya tout d'un coup ?

En y repensant, le procureur agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui. Il avait changé son look habituel, et semblait à l'aise chez Maya. Il lui avait même ouvert la porte comme s'il était chez lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se mit à réaliser quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Benjamin pourrait-il être amoureux de Maya ?

« Maya. Moi aussi je dois te voir. » dit-il un peu brusquement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ils étaient tous surpris par le ton de l'avocat. Apparemment ce dernier n'était pas content.

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait à vue d'œil, Maya lança un sourire d'excuse à ses invités avant de disparaître à l'intérieur en tirant les deux avocats derrière elle. Ces deux idiots allaient tout gâcher si ça continuait ! _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ! »_ pensa-t-elle, embêtée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! On dirait qu'ils allaient s'entretuer. Non mais franchement, qui aurait cru que mon petit Benji pourrait s'enticher d'une petite fille comme ça ? Et maintenant, voilà que l'autre idiot à tête de porc-épic court après la même fille ! Alors qu'ils auraient pu avoir une si belle demoiselle beaucoup plus mûre et qui a connu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Non vraiment, cela ne fait aucun sens ! Ah ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! Ils ne savent plus reconnaître une beauté quand ils en voient une ! » s'époumona Flavie, soudain toute excitée.

Bien évidemment, personne ne porta attention aux commentaires inutiles de la vieille dame. Lonté et Tektiv continuèrent à préparer les hamburgers en marmonnant leurs avis sur la situation.

« Mon instinct d'homme me dit qu'il y a eu un gros malentendu ! » fit Lonté.

« Mon gars, je vous le fais pas dire ! Enfin, ils sont assez grands pour régler leurs histoires, hein ! » répondit Tektiv en décapsulant une seconde bouteille de bière.

Fréquentant Hunter depuis des années, il avait longtemps découvert les vrais sentiments du jeune procureur pour l'autre avocat. Il ne lui avait rien dit bien sûr, mais il savait.

« Qui a faim, ici ? » lança-t-il au reste de la bande.

En attendant que ces trois-là reviennent, Dick Tektiv avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Maggy était là, après tout. Il fallait qu'il l'impressionne par sa virilité d'homme !

C'est ainsi que les invités de Maya profitèrent du barbecue pendant son absence.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Cuisine]**

Lâchant prise sur les poignets des deux jeunes hommes, Maya se retourna vers eux, les mains sur les hanches et les joues gonflés dans une moue boudeuse.

« Non, mais à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? » dit-elle, mécontente.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. » répondit Benjamin en croisant les bras.

« De quoi parlez-vous, M. Hunter ? »

« 'M. Hunter' ? A ce stade-là tu devrais juste l'appeler 'Benjamin', non ? » intervint Phoenix, lui aussi, ennuyé.

Maya le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je l'appelle Benjamin ! M. Hunter, c'est M. Hunter ! »

« Ah je vois. Il est si bourge qu'il te dit de l'appeler comme ça, c'est ça ! »

« Wright, je t'interdis de me traiter de bourge ! »

« Je dis ce que je veux ! M. HUNTER ! » dit-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! » hurla Benjamin, soudain très en colère.

Choqués, ni Phoenix ni Maya ne pipèrent mot. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu autant perdre son sang-froid. C'en était presque intimidant.

Benjamin, quant à lui, retrouva rapidement son calme en voyant leur air apeuré. Passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, il poussa un lourd soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« On se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tu m'appelles Benjamin. » dit-il à l'attention de Phoenix, d'une voix plus douce. « Quant à vous, Maya, je souhaitais vous parler de ce plan dont la petite Pearl a fait mention tout à l'heure. »

« Plan ? Quel plan ? » répondit la jeune fille, souhaitant éviter la confrontation.

Pearly lui avait dit qu'elle avait gaffé plus tôt. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le procureur comprendrait aussi rapidement ce qu'il se tramait.

« Ne jouez pas à l'innocente avec moi. » dit-il en croisant les bras. « J'ai des questions à vous poser. »

« Euh… Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Phoenix, perdu.

Il avait certes entendu Pearl parler d'un plan. Mais contrairement au procureur, il n'en avait rien pensé. Pour lui, la gamine avait surement considéré les préparatifs de cette journée comme plusieurs missions qu'elle devait accomplir avec Maya.

« Ah. Euh… Et bien… Ha Ha. » balbutia Maya, ne sachant plus comment se sortir de cette situation.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Hunter continuerait à insister si elle ne l'écoutait pas rapidement. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Phoenix se rende compte lui aussi de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour eux. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser ce rebondissement inattendu à son avantage ? Après tout, ce serait beaucoup plus simple d'arriver au but final si l'un des deux avocats étaient également de mèche.

« C'est une surprise, Phoenix. Je ne peux rien te dire, malheureusement ! » dit-elle à son meilleur ami dans un sourire. « Et si tu rejoignais les autres ? »

« Mais… »

« Vas-y, Wright. » renchérit Benjamin en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun. « S'il te plait. »

Celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes, essayant de le sonder. Sans grand succès. Il poussa un soupir, résigné, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Très bien. » marmonna-t-il, boudeur. « Mais vous devrez m'expliquer plus tard. »

La tête baissée, il traina des pieds jusqu'au jardin tel un gamin de cinq ans. Benjamin se permit un sourire en voyant l'attitude puérile de son ami.

« Non mais quel enfant. » fit Maya en l'observant.

« Vous auriez un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter ? » demanda Benjamin.

« Allons dans ma chambre. »

Phoenix lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et vit ses deux amis quitter la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage. Il avait l'estomac noué en pensant que Maya et Benjamin se dirigeaient certainement vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Et s'ils lui avaient menti ?

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Chambre de Maya]**

« Bon, et si vous me parliez de ce plan, Maya ? »

Maya resta silencieuse, fixant du regard tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre mis à part le procureur debout devant elle. Lui expliquer son plan ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie.

« Si vous préférez, je vous énonce ma théorie, et vous n'aurez qu'à m'arrêter si je me trompe ? »

Maya approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attendant que Hunter démarre son interrogatoire. Celui-ci avait une fois de plus les bras croisés, la fixant d'un regard assez sévère. Elle se sentit soudain au tribunal, comme sur le banc des témoins. _« Mon dieu, il est effrayant… »_ pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

Sentant le soudain malaise de la jeune fille, Benjamin toussota légèrement, avant de reposer ses bras le long de son corps. Il voulait certes des réponses, mais ne souhaitait pas effrayer la jeune médium.

« Hem. Bon et bien, pour commencer… »

« O-Oui ? »

« Vous et Wright, vous n'êtes pas en couple ? »

« En couple ? » répéta Maya en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. « Mais non, voyons ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Benjamin sentit un poids se libérer de sa poitrine. Finalement, il s'était longuement trompé sur la relation entre l'avocat et son assistante. Un fin sourire sur les lèvres, il continua à interroger Maya.

« Et votre plan concerne aussi bien Phoenix que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Maya acquiesça, gênée.

« J'ai remarqué qu'à part Pearl et vous, Wright et moi sommes les seuls à être habillés différemment de d'habitude. Cela fait également partie de votre plan ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille.

« Et Pearl m'a demandé exprès d'aller ouvrir la porte à Wright ? »

Maya acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Le procureur était vraiment beaucoup trop intelligent.

« Et ce commentaire sur Wright dans le jardin. Exprès aussi ? »

Hochement de tête une fois de plus.

Sentant son cœur battre de plus en vite au fur et à mesure des réponses muettes de la jeune médium, Benjamin hésita à poser sa dernière question. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se rapprocha du lit et se pencha en avant. Posant ses mains des deux côtés de la jeune fille, il mit son visage à hauteur de cette dernière, la forçant à rencontrer son regard.

D'un ton plus sûr qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il posa sa question sans détour :

« Votre plan était-il de forcer Wright et moi à avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? »

Maya écarquilla les yeux tant elle fut surprise par la question. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le procureur lui demande ça aussi directement. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour le pousser doucement en arrière.

« Ou-Oui… » murmura-t-elle simplement, en se relevant.

Croisant les mains devant elle en signe d'excuse, elle reprit :

« Mais ! C'est seulement parce que je pensais que Nick et vous n'oseriez jamais l'avouer ! Alors… Alors… »

« Alors, vous avez voulu donner un petit coup de pouce. »

« Je… Je suis désolée… » fit-elle, contrit.

« Désolée ? »

Benjamin se permit un rire sincère. Surprenant la jeune fille, il la prit brusquement dans ses bras, continuant à sourire.

« Merci, Maya. »

Il était soulagé. Mieux encore, il avait repris espoir. Finalement, il avait peut-être encore une chance avec l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis des mois. _« Mon pauvre, tu as été un bel abruti. »_ se dit-il, exaspéré mais heureux.

« M. Hunter ? »

« Hmm ? »

Il s'éloigna de la jeune fille pour la fixer, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché ? Vous êtes… heureux ? »

« Maya. Vous venez de m'offrir mon cadeau de Noel en avance. » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Celle-ci lui offrit un énorme sourire en gage de réponse. Elle avait eu raison d'accepter cette conversation avec le procureur. Elle se permit un rire, avant de dire :

« Eh bien, Joyeux Noël alors ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

« Maintenant que vous savez. Vous allez nous aider, Pearly et moi ? »

Benjamin ne répondit pas. Croisant à nouveau les bras, il se remit à réfléchir. Quelque chose le perturbait tout à coup. Phoenix ne semblait pas au courant du plan de la jeune fille. Et pourtant, le brun agissait de façon inhabituelle aujourd'hui.

« Maya. A propos de ce plan… »

« Oui ? »

« Avez-vous conseillé Wright sur son choix vestimentaire ? »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Son T-shirt, par exemple. Est-ce vous qui avez choisi la couleur ? »

« La couleur ? » Maya était confuse. Elle n'avait jamais proposé à Phoenix de l'aide pour s'habiller. « M. Hunter, de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Celui-ci s'abstint de toute réponse, réfléchissant toujours. Ainsi, Phoenix avait délibérément choisi de porter un haut bordeaux aujourd'hui. Nonchalant, il avait même plaisanté avec Benjamin sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa couleur préférée. _« Un peu comme s'il l'avait fait exprès… »_

Se permettant un autre rire, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Celle-ci le regardait, perdue.

« Maya. Si ce que je pense est vrai… » commença-t-il. « …alors votre plan n'a fait qu'accélérer ce qui serait arrivé de toute façon. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? »

« Mon dieu que j'ai été aveugle ! » continua Benjamin, ignorant la jeune fille.

« Aveugle ? Hein ? Hein ? »

« Et dire que vous vous en êtes aperçus bien avant nous ! »

Maya était complètement perdue. Elle ne comprenait plus rien au charabia du procureur. Enfin, celui-ci semblait plutôt content d'avoir découvert son plan, elle ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre. Elle sursauta cependant lorsque celui-ci lui posa une nouvelle question :

« Maya, quelle était la prochaine étape du plan ? »

 _« Ah enfin quelque chose que je comprends ! »_ se dit-elle, ravie.

« Eh bien, après le déjeuner, Pearly et moi devions vous apporter du café – ou du thé, si vous préférez – et Pearl l'aurait renversé sur le T-shirt de Nick, et moi sur votre pantalon. »

Benjamin grimaça, imaginant déjà le désastre et les brûlures sur sa peau sensible. Il écouta cependant minutieusement le plan de la jeune fille.

« En fait, le but était simplement de vous coincer avec Nick dans la salle de bains. Et Nick aurait forcément dû retirer son T-shirt pour le rincer, et… »

D'un geste de la main, il la coupa dans son explication. Benjamin avait enregistré trois mots importants : _Nick_ , _retirer_ , et _T-shirt_. Sentant ses joues s'enflammer un peu plus, il toussota légèrement avant de parler :

« Je pense que vous devriez continuer avec votre plan, Maya. Evitez simplement mon pantalon. Je pense que je peux m'éclipser dans la salle de bains avant que vous n'y envoyez Wright. »

Maya sourit en entendant la proposition de Benjamin. Elle n'était pas si idiote qu'elle en avait l'air. La jeune fille avait fait exprès de mentionner un Phoenix torse nu devant le procureur. Elle savait que ce dernier ne résisterait pas à la tentation de voir l'autre avocat ainsi.

« Très bien. » répondit-elle, simplement. « Dans ce cas, c'est l'heure de déjeuner ! »

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Benjamin lui lança un dernier sourire avant de lui ouvrir la porte en vrai gentleman.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de la jeune fille, prêts à rejoindre les autres invités et un avocat de la défense particulièrement anxieux.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Jardin]**

Pendant ce temps, Phoenix avait tenté d'oublier l'étrange épisode de la cuisine et d'apprécier le barbecue préparé par Tektiv et Lonté. Il devait se l'avouer, ces deux-là savaient y faire. Tout était délicieux.

 _« Dommage que Maya soit si occupée… »_ se dit-il, amer.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Cela l'avait énormément remué d'avoir aperçu Benjamin et Maya se diriger vers la chambre à coucher de la jeune fille. Sans compter que cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils avaient disparus.

Secouant la tête de droit à gauche pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes, il reporta son attention sur Pearl et les autres invités.

« Dis-moi, Pearls. Qu'as-tu préparé aujourd'hui ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, M. Nick ! » débuta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. « La salade, et puis j'ai aussi aidé Mystique Maya avec les hamburgers, et hmm… Ah oui ! Les gâteaux, aussi ! »

Phoenix se permit un sourire en voyant l'air enjoué de la petite fille. Pearl était vraiment adorable. La voir le rendait toujours heureux.

« Eh bien j'ai hâte de goûter à tes gâteaux, Pearls ! »

Pearly lui offrit un énorme sourire, avant de courir derrière lui pour rejoindre une autre personne.

« Mystique Maya ! Mystique Maya ! » chantonnait-elle de sa voix d'enfant.

Les doigts de Phoenix se crispèrent sur sa bière en entendant Pearl appeler sa meilleure amie. Lentement, il se retourna en direction des nouveaux arrivants, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Maya rire de bon cœur tandis que Benjamin souriait. _« Hunter qui sourit… Il est beaucoup plus heureux que d'habitude… »_ pensa Phoenix, agacé.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour voir le procureur sourire de cette façon-là. Pourtant, le voir ainsi à cet instant, souriant aux côtés de Maya, lui donnait envie de lui filer un bon coup de poing. Il était jaloux, il le savait. Et il se sentait aussi trahi.

Serrant les poings, il força un sourire sur ses lèvres pincées, accueillant Maya et Benjamin comme le reste des invités.

« Ben alors, z'en avais mis du temps ! » s'écria Eva en les voyant.

« Je vous ai mis des plats de côté, si vous avez faim. » dit Maggy en pointant du doigt la table de jardin où se trouvaient deux assiettes remplies de steaks et cuisses de poulet.

« Et moi je refais une tournée d'hamburgers, mon gars ! »

« Tenez, une bière fraîche pour vous, mon petit Benji ! » fit Flavie, des cœurs dans les yeux.

Ravie de voir à manger, Maya claqua des mains avant de rejoindre Maggy et Tektiv. Sa conversation avec le procureur lui avait encore plus ouvert l'appétit.

« Trois hamburgers pour moi, Inspecteur Tektiv ! »

« Ça marche, mamzelle ! »

Benjamin, quant à lui, accepta la bière que lui tendait la Vieille Eichouette, la remerciant poliment avant de se diriger vers la table à manger. Examinant les divers plats posés sur la table, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il était beaucoup trop excité par sa dernière découverte pour penser à se remplir l'estomac.

Il prit cependant le plat de saucisses cocktail apportées par Maggy et se dirigea vers l'avocat au costume bleu, qui lui lançait un regard noir. Souriant de plus belle, il prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit le plat d'apéritifs. Il avait l'envie soudaine de le taquiner.

« Une saucisse ? » lança-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Non merci. »

Le ton brusque et l'air renfrogné du brun le fit rire intérieurement. Wright lui rendait les choses vraiment trop faciles.

« Tu as tort. C'est délicieux. » Il porta l'aliment à sa bouche. « Je comprends pourquoi Maya adore ça. » continua-t-il d'un ton suave.

Comprenant l'allusion tordue du procureur, Phoenix lui lança un nouveau regard noir. Il était furieux. L'autre avocat sous-entendait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait le frapper.

« Arrête ton cirque, tu veux. » dit-il en serrant les dents. « Ton histoire avec Maya ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sentant qu'il allait faire un malheur s'il restait ici, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Benjamin au plus vite.

Ce dernier fut plus que surpris de la réaction de Phoenix. Certes, il avait voulu jouer avec ses nerfs afin de confirmer sa théorie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun réagisse de cette manière. Confus, il se demanda si finalement Maya et lui ne s'étaient pas trompés sur les véritables sentiments du brun. Se pouvait-il que Phoenix soit jaloux de lui ? Il fronça les sourcils. En ce cas, cela signifiait que l'avocat de la défense avait bel et bien des sentiments pour son assistante, et non lui.

« M. Hunter, tout va bien ? »

« Ah, Maya. »

Il poussa un soupir, but une longue gorgée de bière, et reposa son attention sur la médium.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Où est Nick ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« A l'intérieur. Je l'ai rendu furieux. »

Il poussa un autre soupir.

« Maya. Etes-vous certaine que… Wright partage mes sentiments ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Hunter ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Et si vous vous étiez trompée ? » demanda-t-il soudain, incertain.

Maya le regarda avec des yeux ronds _. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ici ? »_ Tout à coup frustrée, elle poussa un lourd soupir avant de croiser les bras.

« Je ne me suis pas trompée, M. Hunter. Et je vais vous le prouver ! »

Sans un autre mot, elle se dirigea vers son appartement d'un pas pressé. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Nick.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Cuisine]**

Assis sur un haut tabouret, Phoenix poussa un grognement avant de terminer la bière qu'il avait en main. Se levant pour aller en chercher une autre au réfrigérateur, il imaginait mentalement plusieurs scénarios où il torturait l'avocat de l'accusation et ses maudites saucisses cocktail.

« Crétin, va. » lança-t-il au pot de confiture lui faisant face.

Toujours énervé, il attrapa deux bières et les ouvrit simultanément. Benjamin était vraiment un abruti fini. Non seulement, il se moquait toujours de lui, mais en plus, alors que Phoenix s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, l'autre imbécile avait commencé à sortir avec sa meilleure amie. Il allait noyer son chagrin et sa colère dans l'alcool.

« A la tienne, sombre idiot. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer sa seconde bouteille, une main se posa sur son avant-bras pour l'arrêter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nick ! »

 _« Manquait plus qu'elle… »_ se dit Phoenix. Voir le regard désapprobateur de la jeune fille le fit perdre encore plus son sang-froid.

« Je me saoule la gueule parce que ma meilleure amie est une traitresse. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Lui lançant un regard noir, il se dégagea de son emprise et se mit à descendre sa bière cul-sec. Maya le regarde faire, choquée et blessée par ses propos.

S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, Phoenix rajouta :

« Et une cachotière aussi. Tu comptais me le dire quand, pour Hunter et toi ? »

Phoenix lui en voulait. Le reproche était clair. Et Maya se rendit compte que son meilleur ami avait encore une fois imaginé n'importe quoi. Compréhensive, mais commençant à être elle aussi sur les nerfs, elle décida qu'il était temps de remettre les idées de cet abruti en place. Aussi, elle le gifla sans ménagement.

« Aïe. Non mais ça va pas ! » s'écria Phoenix.

« Ça va très bien, merci ! » hurla-t-elle aussi. « Que les choses soient bien claires, Phoenix Wright. Je ne suis ni une traitresse, ni une cachotière ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu sors en cachette avec Hunter alors que tu sais très bien que… »

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. Il n'avait jamais ouvertement avoué ses sentiments pour le procureur à quelqu'un d'autre. Se tenant la joue, il regarda ses pieds, gêné.

« … que je sais très bien que tu l'aimes ? » continua Maya, doucement.

Celle-ci avait retrouvé son calme en voyant l'air blessé de son ami. Et puis, gifler l'avocat lui avait fait du bien. Elle se rapprocha de Phoenix, posant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

« Je le sais depuis longtemps, Nick. » dit-elle, d'une voix douce. « Et je n'oserais jamais me mettre entre M. Hunter et toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il lança un regard perdu à la jeune fille, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne peux rien dire. » commença-t-elle. « Enfin, pas ici. »

Maya avait pris sa décision. Elle passerait immédiatement à la dernière étape de son plan. Tant pis si elle ne suivait pas ce qu'elle avait mis en place. Les choses dégénéraient beaucoup trop maintenant.

Offrant un autre sourire à son ami, elle se retourna en direction du jardin. Elle s'arrêta à hauteur de la baie vitrée et lui dit :

« Attends-moi dans ma chambre. Je vais simplement dire aux autres qu'on s'absente un instant. »

« O-Okay. »

« A tout de suite, Nick. »

Elle passa le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait menti, mais elle savait que Nick lui pardonnerait.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Salle de Bains]**

Ce dernier déposa sa bière sur la table et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers en titubant un peu. Sentant qu'il commençait à être un peu saoul, il décida de se rendre rapidement vers la salle de bains pour se rafraîchir le visage et les idées. Il aurait besoin de toute sa tête pour assimiler les explications de Maya.

« Elle n'y est pas allée de mains mortes… » se dit-il en frottant sa joue endolorie.

 _« Cela dit, tu l'as mérité… à la traiter de traitresse et de cachotière… »_

Il fixa d'un air dégouté son reflet dans le miroir. Le visage trempé, la bouche entrouverte tel un poisson rouge, des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux et sa joue droite était toute rouge. Il avait l'air d'un abruti.

« Tu ES un abruti ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt son reflet, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il hurlait ' _OBJECTION'_ à un témoin au tribunal.

« Comment as-tu pu penser que Maya ferait une chose pareille ! Idiot de Phoenix ! »

 _« Tu es en train de parler à ton reflet… »_

« Et alors ? » répondit-il à sa conscience. Peut-être était-il beaucoup plus saoul qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Dans une ultime tentative pour recouvrer ses esprits, il retira son T-shirt et passa la tête sous le pommeau de douche. Penché en avant pour éviter de mouiller son jeans, Phoenix resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position. L'eau froid lui faisait un bien fou.

Sentant les effets de l'alcool se dissiper légèrement, Phoenix referma le robinet et quitta la douche, la tête toujours penchée en avant. Attrapant une serviette accrochée au mur, il commença à se sécher les cheveux.

Relevant la tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée en haut du miroir et réalisa qu'il était resté sous la douche pendant plus de dix minutes.

« Merde, Maya ! » jura-t-il.

La jeune fille devait sûrement déjà l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de plus, Phoenix se rua vers la porte de la salle de bains et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Maya. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, déjà prêt à s'excuser.

« Maya, désolé, j'étais dans la salle de bains et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, surpris. Ce n'était pas Maya qui se trouvait devant lui.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Jardin]**

Maya venait de quitter Phoenix et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Benjamin lorsque Pearly vint à sa rencontre.

« Mystique Maya ! Tout le monde a fini de manger. Il est de temps de passer au plan 'gâteaux et brûlures' !»

« Ah Pearly ! »

Elle se rappela que la petite fille ignorait tout des derniers évènements. Elle se pencha en avant, chuchotant à l'oreille de sa cousine.

« Tu comprends ? » finit-elle dans un sourire.

Pearl se tenait le visage entre les mains, toute rouge. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit rejoindre Maggy et Eva.

Maya poussa un autre soupir. Elle était fatiguée. Trop d'émotions.

 _« En parlant d'émotions… »_

Pressée d'en finir, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le procureur qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

« M. Hunter ! » s'écria-t-elle en le rejoignant.

« Maya ? »

« Je vous l'avais dit, j'avais raison ! » lui dit-il en souriant. « Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. »

Benjamin la regarda, surpris. Elle avait raison ? _« Donc, Wright… »_

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la main de la jeune fille qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Nick vous attend dans ma chambre. Dites-lui tout, d'accord ? »

Benjamin sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Aussi se releva-t-il brusquement, approuvant d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'appartement d'une démarche mécanique. Il était nerveux à l'idée de confronter l'autre avocat. Mais l'heure était venue de se montrer courageux.

« Bonne chance, M. Hunter ! » entendit-il derrière lui.

« Bonne chance ? Pourquoi que vous lui dites ça, Maya, va ? » s'enquit Eva, curieuse.

Sentant des regards sur son dos, Benjamin s'empressa de quitter le jardin. Il courut presque jusqu'aux escaliers et rejoint la chambre de la jeune fille en moins de dix secondes.

 _« Bon sang… calme toi… »_ se dit-il à lui-même, une main posée sur la poitrine.

Refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, il s'avança dans la pièce vide et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance.

 _« Mais où est Wright ? »_

Sa nervosité augmentait à chaque minute qui passait. S'apprêtant à partir à la recherche du brun, il se retourna pour rejoindre la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

 _ **« Maya, désolé, j'étais dans la salle de bains et… »**_

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Chambre de Maya]**

 _« Ça, ce n'est pas Maya… »_ fut la seule chose qui passa par la tête de l'avocat de la défense lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en face de Benjamin Hunter.

« H-Hunter ? O-où est Maya ? » questionna-t-il, confus.

Celui-ci resta muet, le rouge aux joues et les yeux écarquillés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche, voilà que Phoenix Wright débarquait brutalement dans la pièce… _« Torse nu… »_

« E-euh… M-Maya… elle… jardin… »

Benjamin était trop perturbé pour pouvoir parler normalement. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Phoenix avait les cheveux mouillés et en pagaille, quelques mèches lui tombaient deux deux côtés du visage, et des gouttes d'eau traçaient leur chemin sur son cou avant de mourir sur le haut de son torse. Torse qui se trouvait être beaucoup plus musclé que ce que le procureur imaginait. Benjamin déglutit péniblement. Phoenix Wright torse nu était une vision qui le perturbait énormément. Son cœur manqua un battement en apercevant la fine ligne de son boxer juste au-dessus du haut du jeans. Il commençait à faire chaud, tout à coup.

De son côté, Phoenix fut lui aussi surpris de tomber nez à nez avec son ami. Il s'attendait à voir Maya, pas Benjamin. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il réalisa que Maya lui avait tendu un piège et pesta mentalement contre elle. _« Maya, espèce de… »_

Sentant le regard de Benjamin sur lui, il réalisa soudainement qu'il était toujours torse nu. Il avait couru comme un imbécile jusqu'à la chambre et avait laissé son T-shirt dans la salle de bains. Il se sentit rougir un peu plus en constatant que Benjamin le fixait avec insistance, mais sourit légèrement en réalisant que le procureur avait eu du mal à faire une phrase cohérente en le voyant ainsi. _« C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet-là ? »_

« Hum… Maya… voulait me parler. » dit-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Benjamin sortit de sa torpeur en entendant la voix du brun. Relevant les yeux vers le visage de Phoenix, il fixa son regard dans celui de son ami.

« En fait, c'est moi qui dois te parler. »

Il espérait que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

« Toi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… »

Benjamin ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il avait imaginé cette conversation bon nombre de fois dans sa tête, et voilà qu'au moment où il devait se déclarer, il perdait ses moyens.

Sentant ses mains trembler légèrement, il s'avança vers Phoenix, qui recula inconsciemment en le voyant faire.

« J-je… peux fermer la porte ? » demanda-t-il doucement, la main posée sur le côté de la porte.

« O-oui… »

Phoenix était perturbé. Benjamin était à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, il était torse nu, avait les joues rouges, et devait certainement ressembler à un idiot là tout de suite. Et le procureur voulait simplement fermer la porte ?

Confus, Phoenix posa néanmoins sa main sur le côté de la porte, aidant ainsi Benjamin à fermer celle-ci. Il en profita pour s'y appuyer, sentant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à tout moment.

« A-alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me… p-parler ? » bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Sentant la gêne de son ami, Benjamin recula de quelques pas. Bien qu'il prenait la réaction de Phoenix comme un bon signe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'un rejet. Et son cœur qui battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait malade.

« J-je… » Sa voix tremblait. Il toussota légèrement pour essayer de retrouver son calme. « Je… hum… En fait. Maya et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

 _« C'est un bon début. Allez, tu peux le faire… »_ s'encouragea-t-il mentalement.

« Et euh… Je suis désolé… si tu as pensé le contraire. »

Phoenix laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Benjamin avait confirmé ce que Maya lui avait déjà dit. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

« Je vois. » dit-il simplement au procureur.

L'air était tendu dans la chambre. Phoenix sentait que l'autre homme était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ai vraiment été idiot de croire ça, hein ? Maya et toi c'était juste trop ridicule. Ha ha. »

Voyant le brun passait sa main derrière la tête, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, Benjamin réalisa que Phoenix tentait de cacher son embarras. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'autre imbécile venait de se griller. Phoenix avait inconsciemment admis qu'il avait été jaloux.

« Dis-moi… » commença-t-il, le ton plus amusé qu'il ne le voulait. « Tu étais jaloux de moi… ou de Maya ? »

Il sourit davantage en voyant Phoenix rougir et éviter son regard. Il avait sa réponse.

D'un pas plus assuré qu'auparavant, il réduit la distance entre Phoenix et lui, forçant l'autre homme à se trouver dos à la porte. Posant une main sur ladite porte, il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à un souffle du brun. Benjamin était si proche de son ami qu'il pouvait sentir l'haleine alcoolisée de Phoenix. Ne s'en formalisant pas pour le moment, il fixa son regard dans celui apeuré de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors ? » dit-il dans un murmure.

« J-je… Je… »

Phoenix n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Sentir Benjamin contre lui lui avait court-circuité le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Il était trop surpris par les agissements de ce dernier pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Et son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Il allait devenir fou si l'homme aux cheveux gris ne s'éloigner pas rapidement.

Fermant les yeux, il chercha à calmer sa respiration en commençant à compter dans sa tête. _« Cinq… Six… Sept… Hui- »._ Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Benjamin l'embrassait. _« Oh… mon… dieu… »_ furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Phoenix sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du procureur s'éloigner. Il regarda son ami, effaré.

« Q-que… ? »

Benjamin se permit un petit rire en voyant l'air ahuri de l'autre avocat. Il avait senti la gêne de Phoenix et avait compris que ce dernier serait incapable d'aligner une phrase complète dans son état. Aussi avait-il pris les devants. Il avait embrassé l'autre imbécile.

« Tu comptes faire la carpe pendant encore longtemps ? » lui dit-il, clairement amusé.

Phoenix referma la bouche sous le commentaire. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres du procureur sur les siennes. Voilà que Benjamin l'embrassait encore. _« M'enfin… »_

Moins surpris que la première fois, Phoenix se détacha de la porte et rapprocha son corps de celui de son ami, répondant au baiser. Pas question de se laisser dominer par Benjamin alors que ce dernier venait de l'insulter. Agrippant les épaules du procureur, Phoenix mordilla la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci, cherchant à approfondir le baiser. Il grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Benjamin s'entrouvrir, sa langue se frayant un passage pour rencontrer sa jumelle.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, tous les deux fixant l'autre d'un air amusé. Benjamin avait été surpris que Phoenix réponde à son baiser, mais ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Phoenix, quant à lui, était plus que ravi d'être la cause des lèvres rougies du procureur. Embrasser Benjamin était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait envie de recommencer. _« Mais avant… »_

« Ça te va comme réponse ? » lança-t-il à Benjamin.

« Ça dépend. » répondit-il, passant une main derrière la nuque du brun. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Bien que ça en ait l'air… Je ne suis pas en train de jouer. » continua-t-il, plus sérieux.

Phoenix l'observa un moment, essayant de le sonder. Il imaginait mal Benjamin lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Il lui faisait confiance. Il lui avait toujours fait confiance de toute façon. Fermant les yeux, il captura les lèvres de Benjamin dans un autre baiser.

« Moi non plus. » murmura-t-il alors, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Jardin]**

Maya ne tenait plus en place. Depuis qu'elle avait envoyé Benjamin rejoindre Phoenix, elle ne faisait que fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait rien voir du jardin, mais elle ne tenait plus en place.

« Tout va bien, Maya ? » lui demande Maggy, en la voyant taper du pied.

« Hein ? Oh oui ! » répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa fenêtre.

« Vous regardez quoi comme ça ? »

« Oh rien ! Ha ha. »

« Tiens en fait. Ça fait un bail que M. Hunter et Phoenix ne sont plus là, hein, mon gars ? » fit Tektiv à Lonté.

« Maintenant que vous le dites… »

« Où est passé mon petit Benji ? » couina Flavie.

Sentant que ses invités commenceraient à poser beaucoup trop de questions si la conversation continuait, Maya claqua des mains et se retourna vers eux.

« Bon ! Et si on passait aux desserts ! »

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

« Ok, alors Pearly et moi allons chercher les gâteaux ! »

Maya prit la petite fille par la main et se dirigea en vitesse vers la cuisine. Même si elle devait s'occuper de ses invités, la jeune médium était beaucoup trop inquiète au sujet des deux hommes. Elle laisserait Pearly en charge dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle irait jeter un œil à l'étage.

 _« J'espère que M. Hunter a réussi à se déclarer. »_

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Chambre de Maya]**

Phoenix avait toujours les mains posées sur les épaules de Benjamin. Ses lèvres étaient si proches de celles du procureur qu'il ne résista pas longtemps. Lentement, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, pressant son corps contre le sien.

Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit une main dans son dos, se rappelant alors qu'il était toujours torse nu. La main de Benjamin se posa sur son flanc droit, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau. Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui. Phoenix sentit son excitation grandir lorsque Benjamin commença à faire pression sur sa nuque, le poussant dans un baiser plus violent. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à vouloir plus.

Ils rompirent une fois de plus le baiser par manque d'air, et Benjamin colla son front à celui de Phoenix. Il était si heureux qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions. Il embrassa du bout des lèvres l'autre avocat.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il, sérieux.

Phoenix l'embrassa à nouveau. Si avec ça le procureur ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il éprouvait, il était encore plus idiot que lui.

« C'est toi que je veux. Benjamin Hunter. » dit-il tout aussi sérieux.

Ce dernier sourit et continua d'un ton amusé.

« Benjamin suffit, tu sais. Phoenix… »

Phoenix rit doucement, lui aussi amusé, mais touché que le procureur l'appelle par son prénom. Il rit de plus belle à la remarque de son ami.

« Tu sais que j'ai du mal à garder mon calme en te voyant si peu vêtu ? »

« Parce que tu penses que je suis indifférent à ton nouveau look ? » dit-il, moqueur.

Benjamin sourit à nouveau, heureux que le brun apprécie sa tenue. Il penserait à remercier Maya quand il la verrait. _« Maya… »_

« Nous sommes toujours chez Maya… » dit-il sous le coup de la réalisation.

Phoenix avait envie de lui lancer un _« Et alors ? »_ , mais il comprenait ce que Benjamin insinuait. Ce n'était pas correct de… Il rougit en pensant aux idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Non. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas faire ça ici, dans la chambre rose bonbon de Maya.

Et puis, aussi niais que cela puisse être, Phoenix souhaitait que leur première fois soit spéciale.

« Oui. Ce n'est que partie remise ? » dit-il, le ton incertain.

Benjamin rit doucement avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Oui. A charge de revanche. »

Phoenix soupira de soulagement et lui offrit un grand sourire, heureux. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour quitter la chambre, quand Benjamin l'arrêta.

« Attends. Tu es toujours à moitié nu. » dit-il, amusé.

Phoenix rougit, se rappelant une fois de plus qu'il ne portait que son jeans.

« J'ai laissé mon T-shirt dans la salle de bains. »

« Reste là. Je vais le chercher. »

Voyant Benjamin passer devant lui, Phoenix l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner vers lui. Il captura les lèvres du procureur dans un énième baiser avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » dit-il, satisfait.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, amusé par cet élan d'affection, et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Cuisine]**

« Bon Pearly, tu t'occupes de couper les gâteaux, je reviens t'aider pour la glace dans un instant ! »

« D'accord, Mystique Maya ! » fit Pearl, enjouée.

Elle laissa Maya se sauver à l'étage, comprenant tout de suite que sa cousine s'inquiétait pour M. Nick et M. Hunter. Elle-même se faisait du souci depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le jardin. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée.

« Non, non. Je suis sûre que le plan de Mystique Maya a fonctionné ! » s'écria-t-elle, optimiste.

Ouvrant le tiroir pour récupérer un couteau, elle concentra son attention sur le découpage de gâteaux. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Mystique Maya en faisant un désastre avec les desserts.

« Allons-y. » s'encouragea-t-elle.

 **[Samedi, 14 mai – Appartement des Feys – Chambre de Maya]**

Maya, quant à elle, s'était empressée de rejoindre sa chambre, quitte à déranger les deux hommes s'il le fallait. Elle avait besoin de savoir si son plan avait marché.

Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit un Phoenix Wright torse nu devant le pas de sa porte. Le rouge aux joues, elle se mit à rire comme une idiote avant de lui dire :

« Eh bien ! Vous avez pas perdu de temps ! Ha ha ! »

Phoenix la regarda, confus. De quoi parlait-elle ?

« Plutôt que ma chambre, il y a une chambre d'ami, tu sais, Nick ! »

« M-Maya ! »

Il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle insinuait. Pas de doute, cette idiote s'était fait des films en le voyant torse nu.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Maya. » retentit une voix derrière eux.

Maya regarda le nouvel arrivant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« M. Hunter ! Mon plan a marché alors ? »

Benjamin lui rendit son sourire, approuvant d'un signe de tête. Il tendit à Phoenix son T-shirt, qu'il accepta avec empressement.

« Oui. A la perfection. » dit-il, amusé.

« Ah, génial alors ! »

Maya était ravie. Son meilleur ami était enfin avec la seule personne parfaite pour lui.

« Merci, Maya. » continua Benjamin d'un ton sérieux.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Celle-ci rougit sous la surprise.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Phoenix l'aurait probablement tué. Mais maintenant, il s'en moquait. Benjamin était à lui, et il le savait. _« Enfin, à moi… pas encore complètement »_ pensa-t-il, mi- amusé, mi- ennuyé.

« Oui, merci Maya. »

Phoenix se rhabilla rapidement avant de serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Si tu es content, je suis contente. » lui dit-elle.

Elle se détacha de lui et les regarda les yeux rieurs. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, aucun doute là-dessus. Claquant des mains, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, prête à redescendre.

« Bon, et si on allait manger un peu de desserts ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Phoenix et Benjamin s'échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes, un fin sourire aux lèvres. L'avocat de la défense se retourna vers sa meilleure amie, un air innocent sur le visage.

« Je pense qu'on va passer notre tour. » dit-il à la jeune fille.

Comprenant rapidement, Maya se permit un rire avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils restent dans le jardin. » débuta-t-elle. « Passez par la porte de derrière. »

« Merci, Maya. »

« Je vous garderai une part ! » rajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers, Maya se dirigeant vers la cuisine tandis que les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent discrètement par la porte située derrière le salon.

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle rejoint Pearly et ses invités dans le jardin.

« C'est l'heure du goûter ! » s'écria-t-elle en passant la porte vitrée.

Elle trouverait bien une excuse à donner sur la disparition de Phoenix et Benjamin. Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à mettre en place un super plan pour caser ces deux-là ensemble.

 **[Sauvegarder ?]**

* * *

Phoenix : ...Et nous alors, on est passé à la poubelle?

Zai : Vous vous échappez facilement. Je serai toi je la fermerais... *regard sadique*

Phoenix : ... Hunteeeer !

Benjamin : Hum? Qu'as-tu fait encore?

Zai : il se plaint que je vous laisse pas tranquille !

Phoenix : Mais non !

Zai : Il voulait que j'écrive un lemon pour que tout le monde sache que c'est toi qui est dessous, Benji !

Benjamin : Phoeeeeenix !

Phoenix : OBJECTION ! Je... Je... Aaaaaah !

Maya : Zai, j'ai gardé une part de gâteau pour toi !

Zai : *regarde Hunter poursuivre Wright avec le marteau du juge* Yeeaaaay ! J'arrive !

Fin ;)


End file.
